Kisses in the rain, (One shot)
by BloodRedRoad
Summary: (One-Shot) Saved by the brothers from a Dijnn, Rose Fair must live with her haunting past, a dire present and horrifying future. How do our heroes react in the face of death and decision? Especially when everything they've known is thrown out the window and emotions clash again and again. Please R&R!


So this is my first one-shot! Im really excited! Make sure you leave your thought because I would love to hear from you! :)

* * *

Sitting on Simon's lap, Rose continued to research for the whereabouts of the mirror: the third and final Mortal Instrument. They needed to find it before Valentine could or...well they didn't know exactly what was going to happen, only that it would be bad. Like total-destruction-of-the-Earth bad.

Sighing, Rose chucked the book into the increasingly large pile. They had been researching for a while with no avail. All any of the books show was the Angel Raphael rising out of a lake with the Mortal cup and sword. No mirror, no clues and Rose was about to rip her fiery red hair out.

"No luck?" Simon asked, gently putting down the book he was reading.

"We've haven't had any luck for," Rose checked her watch. "Three hours!"

With a deep sigh Simon wrapped his long arms around her, bringing her even closer to his chest. She rested her head onto his chest and relaxed.

"We do need a break." Simon mumbled into her hair.

"And what do you suggest?" Without replying, Simon's large hand grabbed her chin and lifted it until she was looking over the shoulder at him. Slowly, he leaned down, she closed her eyes, waiting…..and felt his tongue lick her nose.

"Simon!" Rose exclaimed, bringing her sleeve up to whip the slimy saliva off her helpless nose. She pushed away from him and got off his lap before he had the chance to torcher her again.

"Come here,"

"No!"

Putting on the puppy dog eyes, Simon asked, "why?"

The answer was simple: "I don't trust you!"

Mock hurt swept over Simon's face, he dramatically placed a hand over his heart. "You don't trust me? That hurts, after all I've done for you."

Rose crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "you lost it when you licked me! I thought you were going to do something else and I trusted you to do that thing and you betrayed me by licking my nose instead!"

A smirk pushed unto Simon's lips….this isn't good.

"What was it I was going to do?"

Rose shrugged, "kiss me."

With one fine eyebrow raised, Simon said, "then come here and I'll win your trust back."

"Never!" Rose yelled.

"Don't make me tickle you." Rose felt the color drain from her face. She was extremely ticklish, if someone elbowed her she would laugh because it tickled.

"Y-you wouldn't."

Simon's smirk grew, "try me."

With a scream, Rose turned and bolted, trying to make to the door of the library. About ten feet away from that said door, Simon tackled her unto the floor and immediately started tickling her. Laughter flooded the room as she desperately tried to keep his hands away from her stomach. Simon was sitting on her, his knees on either side of her hips.

"S-Simon p-please stop!" Cried Rose. She was getting desperate, she could barely grasp any air and she felt the pressure in her stomach meaning that if Simon didn't stop, there will soon be an accident.

"Say, Simon, you are the most handsome man on the Earth with your deadly sexiness and killer smile. And I beg that you stop. Please lord sexiness, in all your hot comic book glory, find it in your kind heart to stop. Please, I beg." Rose glared through her tears, he knew that she never begged for anything and here he was, making her beg.

"Never." Simon shrugged and continued to assault Rose's stomach.

After a few more minutes, She couldn't hold out any longer and shouted "okay! okay, I cave." Simon sat back, crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

She said, "Simon, you are the most handsome man on the Earth with your deadly sexiness and killer smile. And I beg that you stop. Please lord sexiness, in all your hot comic book glory, find it in your kind heart to stop. Please, I beg." in the most sarcastic tone she could muster.

Simon rolled his eyes but accepted the speech, leaning down, he put his hands on either of her shoulders; trapping her in. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Umm….nothing?" Rose tried.

He smiled and let his face inch closer to hers. Thinking, again, he was going to kiss her, she closed her eyes and arched up to meet up, only to meet up with his tongue on her nose….again.

By the Angel, "Simon!" Rose pouted, turning her face away from his.

A chuckle erupted from above her and before she could say something sassy, Simon placed his hand on the side of her face, turned it towards him and peppered kisses on her face.

"Just kiss me you idiot!" And he did.

It was slow and sweet; his lips softly brushing against hers in a rhythmic pace. She pushed forward, wanting to deepen the kiss only to have him pull back and keep the soft brushes.

With a cry of frustration, she violently kicked Simon off and stood up; fed up with his games. Anger coursed through her veins as she stormed over to the couch and sat in the corner; pulling her knees up to her chest.

When Simon came and sat next to her, she reached towards the pile of books and grabbed a random one. Flipping to a random page, she brooded and read the text; mostly just trying to keep as much space in between her and Simon as possible.

"Aw, come on; don't be like that."

Silence.

"I know you liked it."

More silence.

"You know you love me."

Nothing.

"Red?"

Not a sound.

"I think you pushed her a little too far." A new voiced said. When Rose peaked behind her, she saw Jace, standing at the door as if he owned the place.

"You think?" Was Simon's sarcastic comment.

Jace held up his broad, callused hands in surrender. "Just trying to clean up your mess….again." Simon scruffed.

Rose opened her mouth, about to tell Jace and Simon to shut up when a loud thump interrupted her.

Gasping, she and Simon jumped off the couch in surprise. Jace was at the ready, a dagger dangled in each hand. Simon grabbed her shoulders and pushed her slightly behind him, ,but not before she saw his face.

"Dean?" The supposed Dean slowly struggled to stand and as he did, he murmured "son of a bitch" before standing completely upright and giving her a cheeky smirk. "The one and only."

She shoved Simon aside, who tried to grab her arm to hold her back, and ran to Dean; engulfing him in a bear hug. When she pulled back, questions started to pour from her mouth. "How? Why? Where's Sam? Cas? How in Hell did you get here? Are you hurt?"

"Calm down," Dean grabbed her shoulders which were shaking violently. "Red, calm down. We don't have much time for me to explain-"

"You better start explaining." A hand grabbed her arm and she was pulled into Simon's chest while Jace, with his daggers still out, circled Dean to stand in between them.

"Looks like someone gets drunk often." Dean commented.

"What?" Jace sneered.

"Your body," Dean gestured to Jace's body. "It's covered in tattoos."

"Are you checking me out?" Jace asked, a smirk present on his face. "I'm flattered but sorry, I don't swing that way."

Dean scoffed but held out his hand for Jace to shake. "Dean Winchester."

Jace pocketed his right hand dagger and reached to shake Dean hand, "Jace Wayland, Demon hunter, at your service." Dean's eyebrows shot sky high.

"Even in your dreams Red, you're living with Demon hunters."

"How does he know your name? And your nickname?" Simon asked.

"And you are?" Sassed Dean.

"Simon Lewis, a human-turned-vampire-turned-human again." Instantly, Dean had a gun out and was trained on Simon's head. Jace reacted by raising his blades and when he took a step forward towards Dean, Dean swung the gun his way.

"Stop," no one listened. "Guys seriously, stop acting like idiots." Nobody moved. "By the Angel," she muttered to herself, "Stop! Seriously! You guys are acting like five years olds with toys. Put them down!" They all looked over at her but nobody made a move to put their weapons down. "NOW!" She yelled and like scolded puppies, they all lowered their weapons….well besides Simon, he just looked pale.

"Good, now Dean explain."

"We were hunting a Dijnn and it knapped you somehow. Sammy, Cas and I found you just a few hours ago and I put myself under to get you out."

Rose was shocked, her mouth was dry and her brain was scrambled. She opened her mouth, to try and say something but Jace beat her to it.

"A Dijnn?"

Dean turned to him, "I thought you were a Demon hunter."

"Shadowhunter." Rose whispered. Everyone turned to her, "the correct term is Shadowhunter and they hunt Demons but their Demons are different than the ones back home. Where we use the word 'Demon' to describe a certain group of Evil, they use it to describe everything Evil. Like the Hydra, Ravener and Shax Demons. There are also Greater Demons, they are more powerful and have distinctive identities. Downworlders are all the Werewolves, Vampires, Fairies, or the Frey people, and Warlocks. Here, Shadowhunters aren't allowed to kill any Downworlder unless they have broken the Accords." She smiled at Dean's confused face, "got it?"

"Ahhhhh….sure."

He was totally lost.

"Good, any other questions?"

"What's with the tattoos?" Dean asked.

"They're called Runes and, unlike us, Shadowhunters are half-human, half-Angel; making them Nephlim. Along with their normal strength, grace and flexibility, the Runes give them…..well think of it as powerups. Some of the "powerups" are temporary, such as the Iraze, the Rune for healing, and some are permanent, like the ones for Speed, agility and sure footedness. Each Rune is unique and does something different."

"Umm," Dean humed.

"Jealous?" Jace smirked.

"No, because it just goes to show that you, "Nephlim", need the power of these Runes to take down a Demon whereas the real Demon hunters, aka me, are totally human and can take down any Demon, Angel, Vampire, Werewolf….shall I go on?" Dean's sly smile was planted firmly on his face, mocking Jace.

Rose shook her head, "Dean, their Demons are different then ours….they're like….urg I'll just show you a photo." She stormed over to the pile of books, picked up one she knew had photos of Demons in them, and flipped to the appropriate page. She then marched over to Dean and shoved the book under his nose.

"That's a Demon?"

"Like I said they use the term loosely, to describe all Evil." Dean just nodded.

A searing pain ripped through her stomach, she fell to her knees and dropped the book, letting it clash to the floor.

"Rose?" Up until then Simon hadn't said anything but one he was there, holding her and regarding her with concern.

"Son of a bitch," cursed Dean. "Come on Red, we have to go. We waited to long."

Dean hooked an arm around her shoulders and attempted to lift her up but Simon kept a strong hold, not letting go. "The Hell she is." Simon said.

"And who are you to say what she can and can't do?"

"Her boyfriend." Something passed through Dean's eyes but it was gone before Rose could see what it was.

"Look, the Dijnn I was talking about? Yeah it's sucking her life force out of her and she's dying. The only way for her to live is if she comes back with me and into her body, okay?"

Simon looked conflicted, his chocolate brown eyes boring into hers and when she nodded her head, a single tear leaped from his eye. Bringing his hands to her face, he cupped her cheek and kissed her with all his might. Pouring everything into that kiss. His feelings for her, his soul and his heart.

He pulled back from their bruising kiss and whispered, "I love you" before standing and walking away from her. He stopped near the couch but didn't turn back and face her. Instead he kept his back to her and his face facing the ground.

Even though this was all a dream, even though it was all in her head, everything felt so real and she couldn't help the way her heart slightly broke at the sight of Simon.

But it's not real, it's only the Dijnn poison. Everything is the Dijnn poison.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts. She didn't realise that Dean had picked her up bridal style and was carrying her towards the portal until the world turned black.

~2 Weeks Later~

It had been two weeks since Rose had come face to face with death, and two weeks since Dean had spoken full sentences to her.

And she was tired of it.

She was going to confront him today, and her nerves were eating at her. Rose kept fidgeting, biting her fingernails, playing with her hair and, as always, gnawing on her lips.

Sam seemed to notice and asked, "so why the novel Mortal Instruments?" She instantly understood. Cas looked up from his corner of the room and, although Dean didn't look at her, he did cock his head slightly; indicating that he was listening.

Rose lifted her shoulders in a shrug, "it's my favorite book and I've always kinda wanted to be part of their world-" She got cut off when Dean mumbled under his breath. Even Cas looked at him weirdly. "Anyway, it always intrigued me about how different their world is compared to ours. Like-" A chuckled sounded through the room and everyone looked at Dean who sat back in his chair with probably his seventh beer in hand.

Rose, getting tired of his outbreaks, shot out of bed and stomped over to him. "Do you have something to say?" She spat, crossing her arm over her chest.

"No," he sneered and took a sip of his beer.

"For God damn sakes Dean! Just spit it out!" As an after thought she slightly turned to Cas and said, "no offense." He just shrugged.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Really? Really?" Her laugh fluttered through the room, mocking and forced with a pinch of hysteria. "'Cause you've been avoiding me like the plague lately. Barely talking or even looking at me." Dean's hand clenched tighter around the bottle but besides that, he shown no other signs of listening. "When I ask you something, you give me the shortest answer possible and then just walk away like nothing happened. So what the Hell Dean?"

Rose was breathing hard, her tiny hands clenched so hard that her nails were almost breaking the skin of her palm. She stood waiting for his answer, fuming. Minutes passed and once she realised he wasn't going to answer, she lunged forward, grabbed the bottle from his hand, wrenched it away from him and threw it at the wall by his head. "Answer me!" She screamed, furious.

He rose, almost calmly, from his seat, but anyone who knows him knows that he was furious beyond words…..what has she gotten herself into? And more importantly, will she survive this night?

He raised above her, being a head taller helped, and stared down at her with his rock hard, captivating emerald green eyes. His face was void of any emotion and his Dean was a whole lot worse then the yelling or scolding at you. Those ones were kinda scary but this one was fearful.

So no, she probably wasn't going to survive.

"Your a bitch, you know that?" His eerily calm voice was soaked in alcohol, not a good sign. "You're useless and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be feeling like this. If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened." That wasn't necessarily true, she wasn't the one to unleash Satin on Earth after all; but it still hurt to know he thought of her like that. He pointed to Cas, "Cas would still be an Angel and everyone wouldn't be searching for us and on our asses 24/7 if you hadn't shown up and ruined everything!" He was breathing hard, leaning down to try and intimidate her, but she held her ground; even though she was scared shitless.

He pointed a finger at her and shoved it in her face, "you claim your parents beat you, that it was only self defense but everyone knows you murdered them in cold blood, because you enjoyed killing." Tears prickled at her eyes, her parents where a sensitive topic to her. Something she only shared with a select few people; and Dean had been one of them. It felt like he had jabbed a knife in her heart and was twisting it. Then pulled it back out only to stab her again, over and over and over again.

But he wasn't finish.

"It was a mistake tracking you down and saving you from that Dijnn. We, I, should have let you die! It would have saved us in the long run! After all," he leaned down farther than before, until their noses were touching. She was trembling, shaking in fear, heartbreak and self pity. Continuous tears leaked from her eyes without her permission but, despite all, she held her ground and looked him square in his green eyes, which were flashing with thousands of different emotions. "You mean nothing to us, to me."

The last of her composure broke and she did the unthinkable. Balling her hand in a tight fist, she punched him with all her might; throwing her whole body into it. There was a loud smack as her fist connected with his face then the moment stood still. Rose hesitantly looked at Dean's face, ignoring the throbbing in her hand, and gasped as she took in the bright red mark where her fist had been and the bleeding cut on his full lower lip.

Confused, lost and scared; she bolted out of the room, leaving a sympathetic Sam, confused Cas and dumbfound Dean in her wake.

She spent all night out, walking the dim, dirty streets. Even when it had started raining she refused to go back to the motel, for fear of what Dean would do. She didn't notice she had a follower until he grabbed her from behind and dragged her off into a side alley.

She fought with all her might, she even went as far as biting her attackers hand.

"Ow, Rose, it's me. It's me, stop fighting." The gruff voice finally registered and she turned around to face the one and only Dean. She didn't know how long she was gone, but then again, she didn't care.

Scoffing and rolling her eyes, Rose turned to walk out the alleyway when Dean grabbed her arm, holding her back. "Wait," he said.

She didn't turn around, but she did stop to listen.

She heard him sigh and knew that he was rubbing his face, "listen, I was way out of line. Especially when I brought your parents into it. I didn't mean any of it alright? I was just…" He trailed off.

Rose turned around to face him squarely. "Just what? Dean, you were just what?" He didn't answer.

"I knew this was going to be a waste of my time." She pulled her arm from his hand and walked away, back towards the motel. She got into the parking lot when Dean's large hand grasped her shoulder and turned her to face him again.

"I was jealous okay?"

"Jealous? jealous? You verbally insulted me because you were jealous?" He nodded.

"Is it because I didn't fantasize about you? That my fantasy, when I was trapped in Dijnn world, was about fictional characters and not you!?" He just bowed his head. Disgusted, Rose shook her head and pulled her arm out of his hand again.

She began walking away when his voice rang out again.

"I was….I was scared," he took a deep breath and slowly let it out, Dean wasn't one for mushy feelings. "Before we found you. We tracked the wrong Dijnn, what are the odds of having two in the same city? Anyway, that one, the wrong one, showed your worst nightmares and I got put under by it. I was living the same nightmare over and over again." Rose had turned around, again, to face him at this point. He lifted his head and locked onto her grey eyes with his own. "I had to watch you die over and over again and there was nothing I could do about it." He rubbed his face with his hands. "When we really found you, you were almost gone. You were almost dead. I felt hopeless, and, after having just endured watching you die a million times, I wasn't about to let you go." He let out a frustrated growl and stalked over to Rose. Grabbing her hand, he let his other hand trace her face. His dark brown hair was plastered to his forehead from the rain and raindrops traced his face.

"What I mean Red is that, I thought I was going to lose you and, when I came into your fantasy world, I found out that you were happy and free. And I just, I didn't like it. That boy, Simon, said he loved you and I saw your face and I was jealous because I wanted to be in Simon's spot." He let out a frustrated growl, "this is coming out right I-"

Rose kissed him.

She kissed him to shut him up, to tell him she understood, to say that she forgave him, to show that she was sorry and that she had feelings for him that went beyond her understanding.

Pushing her hands through her soaking hair, she felt him grab her waist and pulled her closer then ever. His beautiful lips worked against her own, taking over. She let her hands slide over his glistening skin, and onto his plastered shirt, tracing each of his muscles with the tips of her fingers; loving the way he shivered under her touch.

She kissed him in the rain.

~1 month later~

They were back in that awkward spot they had been a month ago. Dean was talking to her, except every time she brought up the wonderful kiss or anything besides business, he would shut her out.

She just kinda gave up trying.

Today, they were going to take on a vampire nest. This vampire's nest have been stalking, sexually abusing then changing people, male and female, into vampires and it needed to stop.

They pulled into an abandoned barn just off the interstate and about ten minutes out of town. The paint deprived thing looked ready to fall over, she just prayed it didn't when they were in there.

"Ready?" Dean asked. Everyone nodded; well everyone being Sam and Rose, oddly enough, Cas stayed at Bobby's.

Dean just nodded, hopped out of 'his baby' as he calls it, and went around to the trunk. She heard the trunk pop open and, by the time she got her fatbutt out of the car, the trunk was closed and Sam and Dean had machetes.

"Where's mine?" Rose asked.

"You're not getting one Red." Dean narrowed his eyes, signifying that she better not argue with him, too bad she doesn't listen to him.

"Why? What happens if a Vampire comes at me? How am I supposed to protect myself."

"You'll be with either Sammy or me."

"But what if you and Sammy are busy fighting these Vampires and on comes at me, I won't be able to defend myself and you two would be too busy to come and help me." Rose argued.

"She does have a point Dean," Rose flashed a smile at Sam, glad that he was on her side.

Dean looked between the two, he looked uncertain but she knew he wasn't going to give; so she pleaded her case some more. "I'm a grown woman for damn sakes! I can take care of myself. Just give me a God damn machete, I'll try not to aim for your head but if you don't give me one this instant, the next time I have a weapon, there will be no promises about which way it swings. And we both know that no matter how hard you try to keep a weapon out of my hands, one will find it's way there eventually." An audible sigh was heard and when Dean turned back to the trunk to get her a machete, she silently did a victory dance, making Sam snicker.

Dean handed Rose a slim, durable blade that looked like it had been through a lot. Blood rushed to her cheeks when Dean's hand brushed hers, she was pleased to see that he didn't pull away immediately. "Just keep the blade pointed down and away from us." Rose rolled her eyes, he was treating her as if she hasn't done this before….okay, she has never taken down a Vampire before, but how hard could it be?

The decapitation was messy, taking more than just one clean swipe to separate the damn head. Rose literally had to repeatedly raise the machete over her head and back down onto the Vampires neck, hacking with all her might.

A cry of victory thundered through the abandon barn as the Vampire's sickly pale head rolled away from the mutilated body.

"Would you mind keeping it down a notch?" Dean muttered, throwing a stern look at her. "You're going to alert the rest of the nest about our presence."

A chuckle followed his words, "with how loud you were grunting early, I wouldn't be surprised if they already knew that we were here." Sam coughed, failing to cover his gruff laugh. Rose threw a cheeky smile his way and winked, making the younger Winchester's cheeks flush light pink.

"It's clear here, let's split and make our way to the back." Dean began walking to the right, heading for an open hallway when he called over his shoulder, "Red, you're with me." Groaning, Rose stomped after Dean, glaring murderously at Sam who chuckled at her behavior. When her grey eyes came to rest on his teddy bear brown ones, he supplied her with a smirk and wink of his own, but, between Sam and Rose, it was always and will always be brotherly/sisterly teasing.

She thought back to the first day she had met them. She was young and living with foster parents when they strolled into her life as a young and dashing boys. The boys had saved her from goons that were imitating her foster parents and planning to cook her for dinner. When they had left again, Rose took up hunting and hasn't stopped since. She met up with the boys a few years ago and saved their sorry asses from a few people infected with the croatoan virus. From that day on, she had been with the Winchesters. They had grown on her and she now calls them family, they're all she has left and she wasn't about to let go.

"Where you even listening?" Dean snapped resting his hypnotic emerald green eyes on her own. Rose could definitely see why girls, and even a few guys, threw themselves at Dean. She stared at his face, narrowing her eyes then moved them along his body, evaluating him, she blushed as the kiss flooded her mind, burning her cheeks.

"Are you checking me out?" Dean's voice was distant as Rose's face flushed an even darker red. He was good looking, and it was hard not to check him out.

"Rose!" Dean shouted, breaking Rose's evaluation of him.

"No need to shout." She muttered rubbing her ringing ears.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "yeah right, two vampires came at you from behind and you did nothing but stare at me!"

Shocked, Rose whipped around to find the headless bodies of two vampires, she said. "Oopsy?"

He rolled his eyes and continued down the hallway, "and you always ask why you can never go out alone." Okay, so maybe she has a over imagination and tends to space out a lot; not to mention all the times Sam and Dean saved her life due to her day dreaming but thats not the point. She was an adult and should be able to go off on her own when she wanted to. Whether it was to decapitate people or go to the washroom! She chuckled to herself, that last one wasn't true, that was the only time she could go anywhere without anyone. But she had a feeling that if Dean could, he would be in there with her. Talk about gross…..and sexy.

Get your head out of the gutter Rose! Her mind snapped at her.

She heard a sigh and looked up at Dean, "will you please get out of your head before I have to hogtie you and throw you in the trunk?"

Mocking a gasp, she walked by him and turned around to face him, placing her petite hand on her chest. "Dean Winchester, saying please? Someone quick, get a video camera; we need to record this moment in history."

Dean didn't look impressed. "I'm serious Red, you could get hurt and I don't want your ghost to- Red look out!" Dean shouted but it was too late. Something metal smashed into the back of Rose's skull, causing her to pitch forward into the dirt. The last thing she saw was Dean's face inches from hers, his once alive green eyes flat and glazed over; seeing nothing as they stared at her. Then the invading darkness seemingly took a hold on her ankles and dragged her under.

~Time has passed~

She grunted and rolled over, only to fall smack onto the floor. Groaning, she groggily shifted until she could sit up and yawn. Opening her mouth in a wide, 'O' shape, she vaguely wondered where she was and how she got here.

Then everything came back as fast as the speed of light, hitting her full force.

The machete argument, the bickering about how much she escaped into her head, getting hit on the back of the head with what felt like a semi truck, Dean's green eyes open, unseeing and dead and then finally, her blackout.

Tentatively, she touched the back of her head, expecting to find some stitches, blood or at least a bandage. What she found instead was none of the above, her scalp was smooth and clear, it was like she never got hit.

She hopped in the shower, pulled her red hair back, got dressed then found herself facing her closed bedroom door. She was scared to see what was waiting out there for her. A grieving Sam? The end of the World? Dean's ghost? There was only one way to find out.

She opened the door to face the empty hallway of the bunker, only glaring lights and the plain, white brick wall was there to greet her. She padded out of her room and down the hallway until she walked into the open space of the kitchen and came face to face with Gadreel.

She jumped back in shock then quickly balled up her fists to keep from leaping at him, "What are you doing here?" She sneered.

Gadreel opened his mouth to answer then Sam's voice cut in, "Rose, is that you?" Ignoring Gadreel, she pushed him out of the way with a little for force than necessary and marched into the living room where Cas, Sam and Gabriel all sat, Gadreel was right behind her.

"What in the Devil's name is going on here?" Rose asked, throwing up her hands.

"Well, it seems sleeping beauty finally woke up." Gabriel responded.

"Did I talk to you? I don't think so."

Gabriel shook his head, that's no way to treat the Angel who saved your ass….again." He added as an after thought.

Stupid Angel.

"Rose-"

"Sam." Rose countered.

"Look you and Dean were dying and-"

"You didn't do anything stupid right?" She interrupted.

Sam glared, "No," he pushed a hand through his shaggy brown hair and sighed, "when I found you two, two Vampires were about to have you for supper. I got rid of them then prayed, Gabriel," he pointed to Gabriel, who waved then continued to lounge in the chair, "showed up and healed both of you."

"Why in the World did you pray when you knew that hundreds, maybe thousands of Angels are hunting us right now?! How did you know that one who doesn't hate us-"

"Oh don't flatter yourselves, I do hate you." Gabriel injected.

"Would come and help?" Rose continued, choosing to ignore the interruption.

A hand scrubbed his face. "I didn't okay? But you were dying and Dean…..Dean…" He trailed off, but that was all she needed to know.

"Hes?..." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"No," the words made her release a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Gabriel was able to bring him back." And for that one moment, just that one, she wanted to run to Gabriel and smother him with a hug, repeatedly saying thank you.

"Only did it because he needs to be alive to say yes to Michael." And now, instead of hugged him with her arms, she wanted to do it with a rope.

Stupid, arrogant Angel.

"What about him?" Rose pointed to Gadreel.

"I am here to inform you about Metatron." Gadreel's odd voice said. Rose smiled to herself, the way he talked, it was amusing.

"Okay cool," Rose turned and walked to the hallway she knew Dean's room was.

"Where are you going?" Gabriel teased.

"To find a rope to hang you with," she replied with a peppy tone and a smile before turning the corner and walking out of sight but she raised her middle finger at Gabriel from around the corner before disappearing altogether.

She sat on Dean's bed, holding his limp, warm hand in her's. In his sleeping form, he looked so peaceful, there wasn't all the harsh winkles that he got from frowning too much.

Thinking he was asleep, she took a deep breath and began pouring her feeling out. "I hate seeing you like this, I'm so used to you bossing us around all the time that it's not the same without you. About a month ago, you said you were scared to lose me and I just wanted to say that I feel the same way." Tears sprang into her eyes as the thought about the night she blacked out. "The last thing I saw before I blackout was you...y-your eyes, you were dead Dean and I thought that hopefully I'd die too so that I wouldn't have to live in a Dean-free world. I don't want to and I definitely don't think I could survive without you here." A tear splattered onto the hand she was holding.

She sniffed, whipped her eyes and stood up. Just before leaving, she turns to him and whispers the words she thought she would never whisper to anyone again. "I love you you stupid Idiot" before closing the door with a click.

~Few hours later~

Rose was working her frustration away but punching the living soul out of a punching bag.

Well that is if the punching bag had a soul.

The door behind her opened and shut with a clang and when she turned, she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. "You're awake!"

He smiled back at her, "appears so."

Awkward silence.

"So," Rose muttered.

"So," Repeated Dean.

More silence.

"I heard you," Dean said after what seemed like hours of silence.

"Heard me?"

The older Winchester nodded, "when you came into my room a few hours ago, I wasn't fully awake, but able to hear what was going on around me."

Rose looked down, letting her red hair cover her face as it flushed red. "Oh."

This time, the silence was deafening.

"You won't lose me that easily." He promised, making her look back up at him.

She shook her head, "you don't know that."

"Then let's make the most of what we have." Rose cocked her head in confusion as Dean strided up to her, cupped her face and smashed his cupid bow lips onto hers. She immediately drew her arms around his neck and kissed him full force, pouring as much passion and love into it as she could.

And in that one moment, everything was okay.

Sam looked through the window into the training room with a happy smile forming on his thin lips. "Finally," he muttered before walking away, giving them the privacy they needed.

* * *

Complete! Yay! I'm sorry for any mistakes, I don't know why but I tend to type this story at like 2 in the morning so yeah, sorry; i'll fix them later!

This story, itself, is 17 pages on my google docs, like holy cows!

Leave me your thoughts, I'd love to hear from you! :)

~BloodRedRoad :) ;)


End file.
